


No Safe Place

by HisLightningBug



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLightningBug/pseuds/HisLightningBug
Summary: Pam has a traumatic experience one night after work that follows her even to her everyday life in the office. She cannot tell anyone, not even Jim. With the ongoing threats, where can Pam find her safe haven?*This story is transferred from my Fanfiction.net account!*
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a specific time where the story takes place. Just know that in the beginning of this story, Jim is dating Karen. Jim and Pam's friendship is still rocky.

**_*Pam's POV*_ **

I watch the back of Jim's neck, tears forming around the bottoms of my eyes. Ever since our kiss, things haven't been the same. He left without saying anything then came back with her. It's not that I don't like Karen….well actually I don't. I would never say anything or treat her badly because I want Jim to be happy. I want Jim to be happy with me, but if that can't happen I want him to be happy with someone else.

As if noticing my stare, Karen prances over to Jim. She wraps her arm over his shoulders and uses her other hand to tousle his hair. I look away to prevent the tears from falling down my cheeks. _Deep breaths, Beesly._ I glance up just in time to see Karen give me a look to say "He's mine, not yours," then I watch her as she walks back over to her desk. She's right, he's not mine, not anymore.

I had my chance with Jim and I blew it. He kissed me, told me he wanted us to be more than friends, and all I could say is "I can't." Stupid, that's what I am. I signed my own life away to misery. A small tear leaks out of my eye and I quickly wipe it away, hoping that no one saw it.

In all of my thinking I lost track of the time. I watched as everyone in the office packed up and left, a few with a simple "Goodbye." I watched as Jim, with Karen tightly attached to his side, walked out of the door. A twinge of sadness pierces my heart at this, I had an inkling of a hope that he would see the tears in my eyes and rescue me from my pain.

After a few minutes I gather my things and make sure the office is ready to be shut down for the night. Heaving one last sigh, I switch off the light and walk towards the parking lot.

**_*Jim's POV*_ **

I can almost feel Pam's stare on the back of my neck. Every fiber of my being wants to turn around and send a signature smile her way or go to her desk and make her laugh. Then I glance up only to receive a cold stare from my girlfriend Karen. I know I should break things off with her, it isn't right for me to lead her on when deep down I know where my love will always be.

Karen may have sensed this because I watch her as she rises from her chair and walks toward my desk. I feel her arm heavy across my shoulders, weighing me down. She uses her other hand to "fix" my hair, noting as she always does that I should try a different style. I give her a weak smile, which she returns with an eye roll.

She straightens up and walks back towards her desk while I glue my eyes to my computer. I continue to work for the rest of the day. When I find it is time to leave, I finally allow myself to look back at Pam. My heart drops when I see her watery eyes and sad look. I begin to step towards her desk when Karen intercepts me. She hooks her arm through mine and pulls me out of the office, blocking my view of Pam the entire way out.

I hope that whatever is bothering her, she will be okay. I know these thoughts will tug at me the whole night. I try my hardest to focus on Karen's talking, but it is no use. My heart knows its home.


	2. Cold Pavement

**_*Jim's POV*_ **

"I saw the way she was looking at you Jim! You can't lie to me and say that you didn't notice!"

I rested my head in my hands, tears of frustration forming in my eyes. Karen was right, I did know. The knowledge of Pam looking at me tore into my heart the entire day and so far the entire night.

"I'm sorry Karen. I can't control where she looks. My back is to her desk, it isn't like I can look back."

I look up to see my lamp crash to the ground of my apartment. Then I watch as Karen slams the door of my apartment. I hear her car engine start up and screech out of my driveway.

This is all so unfair. Yes, Karen is acting crazy, but I haven't given her any reason not to. I hate myself for taking such a strong, independent girl and making her into this. She's right, I do love Pam. I have a love for Karen, for being someone who filled the void in my time of need, but that's all she was. A filler.

I think back again to seeing Pam as I left the office. Her eyes were red, black circles outlined the area underneath her eye. Tears hung inside her eyes, water droplets remained on her eyelashes. My heart was ripped into a million pieces at the sight of this.

I've always heard that when you truly love someone, you feel their pain as if it were your own. True love is similar to the bond between twins. When they hurt, you hurt. When they are happy, your heart soars. There is only one piece to the other half of your puzzle, but not everyone finds it.

They also say those with this bond have another sense, one for detecting when things are wrong, even in separation. Some feel a pit in there stomach, a headache, a worried sensation.

I know I should call Karen and apologize. I should invite her over for the night, run her a hot bubble bath, talk to her until she falls asleep, then look at her with love in my heart as I drift off.

I know I should do that. That is what a good boyfriend would do.

I look at my phone laying on the coffee table. A black screen asking to be lit.

I slowly rise and walk to my the shower, eager to remove the hurting from my stomach.

**_*Pam's POV*_ **

"Shoot. I left my phone at my desk."

I look around at the empty parking lot. Everyone else from the office is long gone by now, racing home to their families. To their happy lives. I guess that's why I am still here.

As I enter the office, I feel my eyes instinctively wander to Jim's empty desk. This is routine, every morning as the day begins I look over to see him playing a prank on Dwight, laughing with Andy, ignoring Kelli, or...well...being with Karen.

My heart wrenches again at this image and I quickly turn back to my desk. With difficulty I found my phone in the dark and turned to go back to my car. Night had fallen and the parking lot was dead. My only friend was the soft whir of bugs buzzing around the security lights above my head.

As I reached to unlock my car my keys fell to the ground. I let out a sigh and groaned. This was a hell of a day so far.

I wondered to myself what else could go wrong moments before I felt a sharp pain against the back of my head. I hit the pavement and then everything went black.


	3. Pink Hair Tie

**Jim's POV (The next day)**

I drove my car into the same spot I had been parking in since the day I started at Dunder Mifflin. I looked over to Pam's spot, only to see her car was not here yet. That is the usual, I am always here before her. It's my way of avoiding conversation with her as I walk past her desk every morning.

After I park, I place my forehead onto my steering wheel and close my eyes. I'm not ready to face this day, and I'm especially not ready to face Karen. We haven't spoken to each other since she flew out of my apartment last night.

I jerked back into an upright position when a loud banging starts on my window. An angry Dwight appears in my sight. It's almost enough to make me laugh out loud, but a smirk forms on my face instead. I roll down my window right as he is about to bang once more.

"Can I help you, Dwight?"

"You can actually, Halpert. You can tell me WHO put THIS in my parking spot!" As he yelled this, Dwight held up a bra and a pink hair tie. "It was hanging on a limb in front of my spot. Really, Jim? I get more action than you, I don't need your help."

I widened my eyes innocently at him. "It wasn't me this time, Dwight." Whoever it was went a little overboard though.

Dwight stormed to the door. I let out a sigh as I opened my car door. The hair tie had fallen on the pavement next to my shoe and I bent down to grab it. Something about this just seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. It definitely wasn't Karen's, pink was NOT her color. Maybe it was Angela's.

I shoved it into my pocket as I walked into the building.

"Jim!" I hear a shout as I walk into the office. Karen's arms engulf me in a hug before I am even able to turn to look at her. "I missed you so much last night, dear. Don't you ever do that to me again."

I laughed nervously at her while her eyes met mine for a very sloppy kiss. Trying to keep up this normal façade, I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, no PDA you sex monkeys!" Michael is the only one who laughs at his remark, but he doesn't seem to care, nor notice. "Oh hello Carey! It'll be nice to have you here this week," I heard him say behind my back.

I turned to see a young blonde girl settling into Pam's chair at Reception. A sick feeling crept into my stomach as my heart started to sink. All week? Where is Pam?

I walked in to Michael's office. "How can I help you, you sex-" I stopped him before he could stay anymore.

"Where is Pam this week?" I asked with a sort of urgency I didn't expect to come out of my mouth.

"Oh Pam. Pam Pam. Pammy. She called me early this morning to say she needed to take some time off because she won a surprise trip to whatchamacallit."

Surprise trip? Vacation time? That didn't sound like Pam at all. I mumbled a thank you to Michael and walked out of his office. I avoided Karen and walked straight to the restroom. I cupped my hands and splashed my face with water.

I didn't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right.


	4. Drowning

Pam's POV

The bright sun seeping through my blinds burns me as I lay in my bed. My eyes are open, just as they have been for the last 42 hours. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I don't want to breathe. I look down at my aching body, the blood stained clothes ripped and hanging off of me. I try to remember the last two days, but everything in my mind is blurred.

I remember the pain in my heart as I watched Jim walk past me with Karen glued to his side. I remember sitting in my chair at reception, tears streaming down my face after everyone had finally left for the day. I remember walking outside only to realize I had forgotten my phone inside. I remember dropping my keys. Then I remember only darkness.

I woke up sometime hours ago on my back patio. Dawn was just breaking in the sky and I felt the freezing temperature like a knife cutting into every inch of my skin. As I rose to take myself inside, pain shot through my entire body. It was then that I noticed the condition of my clothes. My white shirt was now crumpled with blood stains appearing in scattered places. It was torn open in the front, revealing that my bra was missing. A small giggle escaped from my lips followed by a sob because my first thought was about how much I hated that ugly flowered bra. The zipper on my skirt was broken. I thought I felt my underwear, but I wasn't sure and I was too frightened to check.

I pulled myself up with the railing. Nausea filled me and I leaned over the side of my porch as the insides of my stomach poured out. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my blouse and slowly began to make my way inside. Tears burned by cheeks and my hair, now down though I swore I had it in a pink hair tie at work, stuck to the wetness.

I fell onto my bed. Glancing over at the alarm clock I saw that it was close to the time I would normally wake for work. Of all days, today I am worried about my attendance at Dunder Mifflin. I reach for my phone out of habit, shocked to find it tucked into my pocket as it usually is. This is seemingly the only thing that has been normal since I woke up scared and alone outside.

I speed dial Michael, who is number two on my phone (per his request). Jim is number one. Jim. I wish so much that I could see his warm smile and engulf myself in one of his hugs. Then my thoughts shift to Karen. I'm thinking of them together, how perfect they are. She is everything he wants and everything he needs. I am nothing.

Just as a sob starts to develop in my throat, Michael answers the phone with his usual "Yello." This lifts the corners of my mouth up, but only slightly.

"Hi Michael. I'm not going to be at-"

"PAMMMM. PAMMY. PAMMALAMMADINGDONG. So nice to hear from you at-OH GOD PAM IT IS EARLY. Why are you calling me so early?! I have to get beauty sleep too ya know!"

"I know Michael, I'm sorry. I just-"

"You know Pam? I just don't understand women. You'll never guess what I did with this girl last nig-"

"MICHAEL!" I jumped at the force of my own voice. Silence resulted on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean to yell." More silence. "Michael. I won't be at work today. Or...I won't be there this week. I have a uh..."

"Come on Pammy you can't be so mad at me that you'll take off for a week. Maybe it was Dwight. Did Dwight do something? Or Oscar? You know Pam, if he turned you down for a date it isn't because he hates you, he's jus-"

"No Michael no one did anything. I just have...a trip! I have a trip. I won it. It'll be fun, a little break to make me love paper even more. I'll be back soon Michael, I just have to, yes I'll miss you too, I have to, yes you can tell Jim, okay Michael I have to go," I said as I hung up the phone with him still talking.

While recalling these events, tears had welled in my eyes. I didn't think I had any tears left to cry. They flowed down my face, pouring like a rain storm after a long drought. They drowned me to sleep.


	5. Rough Week

**Jim's POV**

Ten reams. "Yes sir. That will be $50 plus tax." As soon as those words escaped my lips I knew I had screwed up. I whispered a few expletives under my breath and away from the phone as I waited for Mr. Fowler's reply.

"Oh wow! Only $50 for ten reams, you were right you do have a heck of a deal for me!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to push the frustration out of my mind. "I'm so sorry Mr. Fowler, I typed in the wrong amount and-"

"So you're telling me that I have to pay more than the price I was quoted? I've always had good luck with you Jim, but I'm going to have to talk to your manager on this one son," he said with disappointment in his voice.

I murmured a "Yes sir" before rising to walk into Michael's office.

"Hey Michael. I have another customer who wants to speak with you." To this, Michael gave me a curious look and motioned for me to sit. After a few minutes of listening to him speak to Mr. Fowler and a few more minutes of only hearing the random office sounds in the background as we sat in silence, Michael finally spoke.

"Jim that is the third order you have messed up on this week. What's going on man? I can't keep giving these people major discounts on paper to make up for your mistakes. Corporate is going to have it out with me pretty soon."

"I know Mike, I'm really sorry. I don't know this week has just been so weird. Everything feels so wrong this week. I mean this morning I walked out of my house still in my pajamas. Everything has just been so wrong." The last few words caught in my throat and small tears formed around my eyes. Michael is right, what is wrong with me?

"It's fine Jim. Just try to do better." After this, he leaned forward, suddenly very close to my face. "I'm worried about her too, Jim."

My heart wrenched at the mention of her. Pam. It has only been a week since I last saw her and I already feel like the world has turned upside down. I tried calling her a few times, but all I got was her voicemail, "Pam Beesley here, leave a message at the-." Hearing her voice for that small amount of time is the only thing that has kept me going this week.

I shake my head at these thoughts. What about Karen? She hasn't done anything wrong. I shouldn't be thinking about Pam this way. She shouldn't be my concern. She made that clear before.

Walking out of Michael's office, I saw something that showed me how much worse things were about to get- Karen holding my cell phone in her hand with a scowl on her face. She looked up at me, lasers seeming to shoot at me from her eyes.

"Why the HELL have you been calling and texting her?!" Heads turned around the office. I opened my mouth to try and calm her down, but then I shut it. It's better if I just let her be mad and talk about it later. She hit the phone into my chest with her hand before shoving her way past me. I glanced over to see Dwight giving me a look of something I had never before seen from him- worry. I then covered my face and laid my head on my desk.

**Unknown POV**

I looked down at the phone in my hand as it buzzed. A text appeared.

We aren't done here. Meet me tonight at 9. I love you babe.

I smiled down at the phone. It was nice to hear that again after so long. I feel guilt but it is in exchange for love, so is it really that bad? Once upon a time I loved and was loved back. That was all ruined. I don't think I will ever be the same. I don't think I will ever feel whole again.


	6. Soon Enough

_***Pam's POV*** _

I glance over at my phone as it lights up again with a text from Jim. My eyes are the only part of my body I move, everything else hurts too much. At the same time, I am numb.

Jim- Hey Beesly, how's your trip? The secretary subbing for you doesn't understand any of my jokes. Kevin doesn't like her because she let the candy jar go empty for two days. Michael is just as crazy as ever. He and Dwight are scheming something in his office right now. Angela has been talking about some guy she has been dating. I still think it is a coverup for her and Dwight. Not much else is happening here. Hope all is well with you. We miss you here Pam.

The corners of my mouth rise after reading this. Even after all that has happened, Jim can still make me smile, even if it is only a little.

I love him, I really do.

My stomach growls again. I try to remember the last time I ate, but the days have been a blur. I can't seem to remember eating at all. I've showered at least once every hour this week, trying to wash away what has happened to me. It doesn't work.

I slowly rise from the couch and walk towards the window. The light is so bright it hurts. It is amazing how being absent from the outside world for only a few days can affect a person this much. I see the birds bathing in my small bird bath outside, I see the squirrels chasing each other through the grass, I see one of the old women in my neighborhood walking her dog. My heart aches at the innocence and happiness taking place all around me.

The only stillness outside my window comes from a blue car parked across the street. I don't pay much attention to this, my neighbors usually have their friends over. My mind instantly turns to my wanting Jim's car to be sitting in front of my house. If only Jim were here, everything would be okay.

I walk towards the bathroom, yearning for another shower. I pick up my phone, look at the text again with tears forming around my dry eyes, then throw it back down onto the cushion. Jim is not responsible for me anymore, he has Karen. I ruined that a long time ago.

I trudge across the floor, all the while feeling a burning on my back as if someone was watching me.

_***Unknown POV*** _

I watch her face appear through the blinds of her window. She is pale and dark circles appear underneath her eyes. Her lips are almost as puffy as her eyes. Her uncombed hair falls over her shoulders. The pajamas she is wearing, obviously a few sizes too big, hang on her fragile and small body.

She is beautiful.

She turns to walk away, and my heart reaches out to her, willing me to jump out of my car and chase after her. But a heavy hand rests over mine, anchoring me to my seat.

"Soon enough, baby. Soon enough," she whispers in my ear.


	7. First Day

**_*Pam's POV*_ **

I slowly slide on a five year old pair of dress slacks onto my still damp legs. When I first began working at Dunder Mifflin I wore dress pants every day, but it did not take me long to decide I liked wearing skirts more. Today, though, I feel the need to cover every inch of myself.

Sitting in front of my vanity I look at my reflection. I do not recognize the face that stares back at me. Puffy black circles line the bottoms of my red bloodshot eyes. My skin seems to hang on my face, I am seemingly unable to lift my cheeks into a smile. My lips remain swollen and a small cut tarnishes the bottom left corner. Tears begin to well in my eyes as I take in the sight. I push them away. Crying won't help me, nothing will.

I apply layers of makeup, attempting to hide the cruel sight I have witnessed for the past week. I rise from the chair and approach my closet. I opt for flats today, my balance is shot from my lack of proper eating in the last few days. I shiver even though I am wearing three layers of shirts. My keys, wallet, and phone await me on the bedside table, a subtle reminder that I must return to work today. I slowly trudge towards them, grabbing them and swiftly walking towards the front door. As I step outside for the first time in many days, the cold sunshine hits me like a tidal wave. My skin burns beneath my layers of clothing and my eyes begin to water. My stomach churns, I feel like I may be sick.

I continue toward my car, meanwhile trying to mentally prepare myself for the day. What will everyone say when they see me? What will Jim say? I haven't replied to his messages or calls, I wouldn't blame him if he never speaks to me again. I am horrible. No one should love me.

As I reach the door of my car I accidentally drop my keys to the ground. I lean down to grab them and a memory knocks me to the ground. Night time, the work parking lot, seeing only my hand reaching towards my keys then suddenly black while an intense pain hits my head. This is the only thing I have remembered so far, and the memory of it feels like a thousand knives being twisted into my heart. Tears stream down my newly made up face and a sob chokes me deep in my throat. The pain is unbearable.

I force myself to rise from my driveway in the fear that someone might see me. After unlocking the door, I slowly slide myself into the seat. Suddenly, I am at the Dunder Mifflin parking lot, with no remembrance of the drive at all. I grab my things and begin my journey toward the door. With only steps to go, fear strikes deep into my core. I can't do this. It is too much. I don't even want to be around people, let alone around Jim.

I quickly turn around, tears once again forming in my eyes, and bump right into a man standing directly behind me.

**_*Jim's POV*_ **

I walked behind Pam most of the way to the door without even realizing it was her. From her hair, unnaturally flat, to the pants, she looked like a different person. She was absent of the normal pep in her walk, devoid of the warmth she usually radiates. Just as I realized it was her, she turned around very quickly, bumping into me.

She let out a small squeal, cringing as if I had brought up a hand to hit her.

"Whoa there Beesly. No reason to get so excited to see m-" I stopped abruptly as soon as I saw a glimpse of her face. Tears swam in her eyes, like water in a dam just waiting to be released. A small amount of darkness could be seen beneath her eyes, though it was obvious she used more makeup there than usual. A large and nasty cut was displayed on her lips. Those lips I had wanted to kiss so many times.

Fear jumped into her eyes. Not surprise, shock, excitement- fear.

"Pam are you okay? What's wrong?"

She looked gingerly at me, attempting to raise the corners of her mouth to form a smile. "I'm fine, Jim. Just a little tired from my trip, that's all."

With that she turned back towards the door of the building and scurried in. I moved to follow her before hearing a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see Karen running toward me, a bright smile on her face. In an instant I wanted to see that smile on Pam's face instead. I felt guilt immediately after thinking this way, but I could not deny the feeling. Karen's lips forced themselves onto mine with a strength I had not felt in a long while. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Her eyes looked into mine and I saw love. I question Karen's feelings for me often, but this time I had no question. This time it was surely love.

**_*Karen's POV*_ **

I looked into Jim's eyes. Even after all the pain I have felt, I still love the look in his eyes. Joy and mischievousness always dances around in them. A promise of fun is painted on his lips. He is good and kind and smart and loving. He is mine.

His head turns towards the door where Pam previously entered. Jealously burns at my heart and a sudden feeling of hatred swells inside of me.

I will have a future with Jim. The white picket fence, children, a long and happy marriage. I will have it all as Mrs. Karen Halpert. But first, I have to get Pam out of the way.


	8. Ends Make for Beginnings

**_*Pam's POV*_ **

I glanced back over my shoulder just in time to see Karen embrace Jim in a passionate kiss. The hurt I had once felt in my heart was no longer there. Honestly, I felt nothing. Jim should be with Karen, she is normal and smart and beautiful and everything I am not. She is everything and I am nothing.

I opt for the stairs this morning as to avoid a definitely awkward elevator ride. My mind wanders more and more while my feet grow heavier with each adding step. As I turn to the next flight, I lose my footing and stumble, sending me straight to the ground. Pain shoots through my still wounded side. After taking a few deep breaths, I gather my things once again and start my journey towards the office. This promises to be one of my longest days yet.

As I arrive I am met with many smiles and waves. Michael, of course, runs from his office yelling funny twists on my names and shouting jokes that are even less funny to me now. I say a collective hello to the smiling faces and remove my coat, only to receive the sound of gasping from my audience. I quickly turn and follow Michael's worried gaze to my side. There I saw that a small circle of blood had seeped through my many layers of clothing. The fall must have caused my wound to reopen.

Suddenly Dwight ran toward me yelling about safety concerns and regulations. I stopped hearing everything when I saw Jim walk through the door. His bright smile lit up the dark room, until the brightness came crashing down as he saw my shirt.

"Oh my God, Pam," he said as he dropped his things and ran the short distance toward me. Behind him, I saw Karen scowl first at him then directly into my eyes. I quickly backed away from Jim, an action that was met with an instant look of hurt appearing on his eyes.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just had an accident on my vacation and I guess it didn't heal as well as I thought it did," I mustered up the largest smile I could, and I made sure to flash it in everyone's eyesight. To my dismay, everyone continued to sit in shock. To avoid further confrontation, I managed to slip around Michael and Jim and sit at my desk. Just as Michael opened his mouth, the telephone rang. Saved by the bell, literally.

After a few minutes, everything went back to normal. If I even know what normal is anymore.

_***Jim's POV*** _

I can't keep myself from shooting glances at Pam, even with my awkward seating that places my back towards her. I make several unneeded trips to the printer, pretend to retrieve things from my coat, and even just call Michael out to tell a joke so I can turn my seat in her direction.

I'm worried. I really am.

Karen has noticed all of this, of course. I feel sorry for her, loving someone who so clearly is not deserving of her feelings. I'll never be able to give her back what she wants to give to me. Everything I have, every fiber of my being, every feeling in my heart, it is all Pam's. I manage to send a small smile towards Karen. She returns another small smile.

I know I will have to end things between us. I need to be close to Pam right now, help her with whatever trouble she seems to be in, and I cannot do that with Karen attached to my side and pulling me away.

I slowly rise from my chair, breathe in a large amount of air, and begin the steps towards Karen's desk.

"Hey, you wanna go out for lunch today? My treat."

Her smile widens at my proposition, and it makes my heart hurt even more, considering what I have planned for our lunch. I can't wait any longer. I have to end this today. But I have to do it the right way.

I grab her hand after her excited response, yell to Michael that we will be out for lunch, and walk out the door.

**_*Karen's POV*_ **

"You want to do what?" I stare at Jim in disbelief. I look into those eyes that I love with every fiber of my being. These are the eyes that I want, forever, and that little nobody is trying to take them from me.

"I'm sorry Karen, it's just not right for me to keep leading you on."

"It was that little freak show Pam put on today, wasn't it? That's what is making you do this. You idiot! She probably did that to herself just for everyone's attention. For YOUR attention. Can't you see past her games, Jim? She's playing with you. She's playing with us. She knows what she missed out on and now she thinks she can just take it. Well she can't. You are mine and I won't let her do this."

"She isn't doing anything Karen. I just don't feel anything for you. I am really sorry Karen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. She just has an affect on me, and until I can get past it, I can't be with someone. She's my best friend Karen. You can't keep me away from her. I love her."

His eyes widen with those last three words. Dread fills my heart. I feel it breaking. With tears brimming my eyes I rise from the table. He rises with me.

"Come on Karen, let me take you back to the office or home."

I stop him with a shooting up of a very suggestive finger towards his face. With that, I turn to leave.

_***Unknown POV*** _

I hear my cell phone buzz with a new text message. I retrieve it and begin to read-

Karen- He broke it off. I want her gone. Do it now. Get rid of Pam.

I smile as I read over the message again. Finally, the action can begin.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**_*Jim’s POV*_ **

Jim turned down the road on which he knew Pam lived while the darkness of dawn steadily creeped into the sky above him. Since he had broke off his relationship with Karen earlier that day, he knew it was time to sit down with Pam and find out the true causes of her misery.

As he pulled toward her driveway, the headlights of a blue car suddenly lit the darkening road. Jim glanced toward it but quickly moved his eyes back to his destination. _Probably a neighbor’s friend leaving to go home_ , he thought to himself. The car drove quickly past him, causing Jim to swerve closer to his side of the curb. He felt the heat from anger rise into his face, but he attempted to calm himself for Pam’s sake. He turned his car into her driveway and parked. For a few moments, he rubbed his hands along the steering wheel lost in thought on how he would approach Pam after their strained relationship of the past few months. _It never used to be this difficult, and it shouldn’t be now either_ , he thought. With this, he exited the car and walked the short distance to her front door.

Jim confidently pressed the doorbell. Though he heard the distant sound of a doorbell ringing inside, several moments passed without answer. He decided to try knocking instead, knowing the Pam must be home as her car was there. Following this, he heard steps inside and the slow cracking open of the door. His heart was suddenly filled with fondness as his vision was filled with the image of Pam adorned in bunny slipper, llama pajama pants, and a plain gray t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, allowing Jim to see the outline of her entire face. She was absolutely beautiful.

“Jim?” she asked with a confused look on her face, “What are you doing here?” In all of his thinking, he hadn’t come up with an answer to dull his actual reason for arriving at her home. “Um…Well, honestly, I’m here because I’m worried to death about you, Pam. Everyone at the office is so worried. You were gone for a week which is so unlike you and you were bleeding and you…” Jim continued to ramble as Pam suddenly reached for his hand and quickly pulled him inside. “I don’t want to stand outside for too long,” she said, heightening Jim’s worry.

Pam slowly sank to sit on her couch. Jim could see that she was attempting to hide the pain that threatened to etch across her face. His heart hurt for her. He sat gently on the cushion next to hers and took her hand gingerly in his. “Talk to me, Pam. Please,” he said softly. Pam lifted her free hand to her face, covering as much of it as possible. He felt her hand inside his begin to shake, threatening to expose her attempt at hiding. He rubbed his finger gently across her hand for several minutes, allowing her to sit in silence but not to sit alone.

Finally, Jim could not take seeing her in pain any longer. He leaned forward with intentions to hug her, but as soon as he had wrapped his arm around her back she jerked to her feet quickly and stood with a face of horror. In an instant he saw her face crumple with pain, seemingly due to her quick standing. “Pam!” He jumped up and caught her small frame, searching his brain for anything he could do to ease her pain. He could feel her body trembling.

“Oh, Jim,” she whispered while wet tears fell like spring rain from her eyes onto his shirt. “Help me,” she pleaded. His heart broke at her pleas. He would do anything for her. Anything. “I’m here, Pam,” he said, holding her both tightly and softly as to not harm her any further. “Please talk to me,” he begged. He felt Pam nod her head into his shoulder before she motioned that they should again sit on the couch. He helped to ease her into a sitting position, never taking a comforting hand off of her.

“Last week,” she began in a rasping voice, “I dropped my keys in the parking lot after everyone had left. The last thing I can remember is reaching to grab them and then everything is black until I woke up here.” Jim’s mind raced with confusion. What did she mean that everything was black? Did she have a fugue? Did she drive herself home without knowing? He continued to gently stroke her arm as he asked, “How long were you blacked out?” Pam shook her head. “I don’t know, Jim, but I don’t think I simply ‘blacked out.’ I think someone knocked me out.” Jim’s blood turned cold. Someone hurt his Pam? _I’ll kill them_ , he thought to himself. “What happened when you woke up here,” he asked, attempting to retain the gentleness he held prior to her revelations. She shook her head gently again. “You don’t want to know this, Jim.”

He took her face in both of his hands. “Tell me, Pam. So I can help you,” he told her. Tears welled even deeper in her eyes with these words and he thought he saw her give him a small nod. “I woke up here and…there was blood everywhere, Jim. On my shirt, my skirt, my skin. The zipper on my skirt had been broken. My shirt was ripped and my bra was missing.” Jim felt bile rise to his throat at this comment, quickly putting together the pieces of what he and Dwight had seen at the office last week. “I crawled directly into bed, but I found out later when I finally had the courage to look that my underwear was missing. I have cuts and bruises. I have no idea what happened to me, Jim.” She began to sob uncontrollably.

Jim held her in silence, his thoughts circulating uncontrollably within his mind. He felt afraid to touch her for fear of hurting or scaring her, but he simultaneously all but refused to let her go. He couldn’t believe that in all his stupidity he had allowed her to go for over a week with this secret. He mentally berated himself for assuming that her having fun on a vacation, which probably didn’t even happen, was enough of a reason for her to not answer his texts or calls. He should have came to see her right when he sensed that something was wrong.

“I’ll protect you, Pam. I promise.” He meant it.

**_*Unknown POV*_ **

He swerved around cars as he raced from Pam’s neighborhood. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself, _tonight was finally the night that I could have some fun with her. Halpert had to mess everything up, as usual._ He reached for his phone and began composing a text message to notify his partner of the determent of their plans. He instantly received a response:

 **Karen** : It’s okay, baby. He’ll have to leave her side eventually. There’s no way she remembers anything, anyway. We made sure of that.

He smiled. She sure was a spitfire. He was actually glad that Halpert had brought her to Scranton, he wouldn’t have met her otherwise nor would he have been able to begin this elaborate revenge scheme. He sent another text suggesting that he could turn around and make sure that Halpert was out of the way, too. Another response dinged almost immediately.

 **Karen** : NO, Roy. You know that Jim is off-limits. He may think he wants her, but I know he will want me. He will be mine.

With an eyeroll, Roy placed his phone in the passenger seat. _We will see_ , he thought. As long as he got his revenge against Pam, he would be satisfied. He would love to see Halpert be collateral damage in the process, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter is done! ACTIOOOOONNNN in the next one! Review please!


End file.
